Sad But True
by KuraKathryn
Summary: The Ring has a very powerful influence, doesn't it Frodo...


Title: Sad But True Author: Kura ) Pairing(s): Implied Frodo/Sam Rating: PG Summary: What if the Ring had an even stronger influence on Frodo than everyone realized? Disclaimer: I do not own Frodo, Sam, or any of the other things you recognize from LotR, they all belong to the master, J.R.R. Tolkien. The song 'Sad But True' is by Metallica.  
  
Sad But True by Kura  
  
Frodo wandered aimlessly away from the camp, tears shining in his blue eyes. Aragorn had said it was his turn to be on watch, but the Ringbearer had only felt fear at the concept of being alone with his horrific thoughts.  
  
"Frodo..." The voice was like a whisper in the wind, barely discernable from the rustling of the leaves in the surrounding trees.  
  
"No, please...not again." Frodo shook his head, trying to clear it.  
  
The hobbit knew it was pointless to try to stop the voices, but there was still a small part of him that they hadn't gotten to yet, a part that hoped and prayed the voices would cease to exist.  
  
He also knew the voices came from the One Ring. The voices told him horrible things, things that scared him.  
  
"Frodo..." Louder this time, making him break out in a cold sweat.  
  
'Hey I'm your life I'm the one who takes you there'  
  
"Leave me alone..." he sat at the base of a large tree, wrapping his cloak tightly around him.  
  
"Oh, but you don't want that, admit it, Frodo."  
  
'Hey I'm your life I'm the one who cares'  
  
"I want you to leave me in peace." He shivered despite the warmth of the night, wondering how long the torture would last.  
  
"You love me, Frodo. You know it and I know it. There's no use denying it, my friend."  
  
'They They betray I'm your only true friend now They They'll betray I'm forever there'  
  
"I am not your friend!" he closed his eyes, hugging his knees.  
  
"But I'm your friend. The only one you have. The others aren't your friends, Frodo, they're just waiting for the right time to take me from you."  
  
Instinctively, Frodo's hand clutched the Ring. "No, they would never do that to me. You lie."  
  
"Do I? Then why do Merry and Pippin keep to themselves to much? They're planning, Frodo. Even Sam will try to take me."  
  
'I'm your dream, make you real I'm your eyes when you must steal I'm your pain when you can't feel Sad but true'  
  
"No, not Sam...he would never betray me. Merry and Pippin are family, they're trying to help me!" Frodo risked opening his eyes, but wished that he wouldn't have.  
  
'I'm your dream, mind astray I'm your eyes while you're away I'm your pain while you repay You know it's sad but true'  
  
His mirror image, right down to the One Ring around its neck, stood before him. It smiled at him. A smile so much like his own except for the hatred it conveyed. The blue eyes staring into his own held nothing but evil.  
  
Slowly it walked closer to him. "Do you really believe that, lad? Don't you think they would drop you like a bad habit the second they got their hands on me?"  
  
Frodo got to his feet, anger coming to the surface. "You speak of such things because that is all you know! You know nothing of love and friendship! They would never betray me and you know that!"  
  
'You You're my mask You're my cover, my shelter You You're my mask You're the one who's shamed'  
  
The smile never faltered. "They will in time, Frodo, you'll see. And I shall be there when it happens. I will be there to help you take your revenge."  
  
'Do Do my work Do my dirty work, scapegoat Do Do my deeds For you're the one who's shamed'  
  
"I would never hurt them. I would rather die than cause them pain." Frodo turned to the side staring toward the path leading back to camp.  
  
'I'm your dream, make you real I'm your eyes when you must steal I'm your pain when you can't feel Sad but true'  
  
He felt a warm breath against his ear as his double whispered. "Especially your Sam right? Your faithful Sam."  
  
'I'm your dream, mind astray I'm your eyes while you're away I'm your pain while you repay You know it's sad but true'  
  
It continued, walking around to face him again. "Well, what if I told you your 'faithful' Sam was not as faithful as you once thought him to be?"  
  
"I still would not believe you. The only thing you are trying to accomplish is preserving your sorry existance. You torment me day and night hoping to turn me against my friends so I will save you from the fires of Mount Doom, but it will not happen. I will not allow it!" He sidestepped his double and started back toward the camp.  
  
'Hate I'm your hate I'm your hate when you want love Pay Pay the price Pay, for nothing's fair'  
  
Suddenly, he found himself up against a tree, a hand on his throat putting enough pressure to make it difficult to breathe.  
  
A deadly whisper came to him, his double's face a mask of fury. "You think you can control me, Ringbearer? To deny me would be to deny yourself. There is absolutely nothing in this world you can do to stop me, Frodo Baggins of the Shire."  
  
'Hey I'm your life I'm the one who took you here Hey I'm your life And I no longer care'  
  
"I have lived for thousands of years, longer than you can even imagine. It is I that can control you, there can be no doubt. Each day I claim a little more of your mind, your spirit. This foolish quest of yours to destroy me is futile. Destroy me and you shall never be complete. I am your heart, your love, your precious..." the voice trailed off and Frodo felt the other's lips on his neck, trailing kisses softly across his skin.  
  
'I'm your dream, make you real I'm your eyes when you must steal I'm your pain when you can't feel Sad but true'  
  
Frodo shuddered and managed to choke out a response. "No...my heart remains true to the quest, to my friends, and to Sam. You may conquer me, but there will be others to take up the quest in my place."  
  
The evil grin returned. "I will not be destroyed, Frodo. I will endure even if I have to destroy you in the process. I suppose I could always move on to Merry or Pippin...or perhaps Sam would suit my purpose? Yes, I think Sam would make an excellent ringbearer."  
  
A cold fury, the likes of which he'd never known, came over Frodo and he pushed the double away roughly. "You will do no such thing! You shall not harm him, I will not allow it!"  
  
'I'm your truth, telling lies I'm your reasoned alibis I'm inside open your eyes I'm you'  
  
The grin stayed in place. "Who said anything about me harming, Sam?"  
  
Suddenly the figure disappeared, leaving Frodo staring into the woods, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
He glared at the golden ring hanging from its chain, feeling the surge of heat where it rested against his skin.  
  
Sighing wearily, the Ringbearer made his way quietly back to camp. He stepped carefully over Merry and Pippin, then noticed Sam sleeping close to Frodo's pallet, his hand resting on the blanket.  
  
The sight brought a small smile to his face as he gently moved Sam's hand aside, trying not to disturb his friend as he crawled under the blanket. He kept hold of Sam's hand as he closed his eyes and surrendered to a night of restless sleep and dreams of a golden ring.  
  
'Sad but true'  
  
The End 


End file.
